


Interlude

by Mystrana



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew POV, Andrew in leather and boots, Blow Jobs, D/s undertones, Established Relationship, Facials, Hair Pulling, M/M, Neil naked, Oral Fixation, PWP, come everywhere, messy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrana/pseuds/Mystrana
Summary: Neil's on his hands and knees and Andrew's standing before him in leather and boots, his pants opened just enough to let his cock out.Or, 900 words of unrepentant Andreil smut. Enjoy!
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 10
Kudos: 129





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ever lovely Agent Coop as a thank you for her most recent chapter of Oakland.
> 
> This is, ahem, an interlewd. AKA just a little bit of horniness in between me posting chapters of my soulmate fic.

Neil’s eyes are closed and his lips are parted, and he’s breathing like he can’t quite get enough air into his lungs. 

It’s a sound Andrew could listen to forever. He strokes Neil’s hair, tucks a lock of it back and traces the shell of his ear with featherlight fingers. Neil tilts his head, obedient, a silent plea for  _ more, yes _ . Neil’s skin is flushed all over, his naked body wrung out, sweat-slicked and red scratches down his back.

“Oh,” Neil cries out when Andrew tightens his grip in Neil’s hair and tugs, a sharp little motion. 

Neil’s rich gasp feeds Andrew’s soul. Neil’s on his hands and knees in front of him, and Andrew’s standing before him in leather and boots, his pants opened just enough to let his cock out.

Now he nudges Neil’s cheek with his other hand, slips his thumb across Neil’s lips, and murmurs approvingly when Neil’s tongue darts out. Neil takes the digit into his mouth and the pad of Andrew’s thumb rests heavy against the wet inside of Neil’s cheek. Neil wraps his lips around the base of Andrew’s thumb, his tongue working a line along the skin.

Andrew tugs Neil’s hair again, directing the angle of his chin until Neil’s looking up, and frames Neil’s mouth with his other thumb. He presses into the corner of Neil’s mouth until his finger glides between Neil’s lips and Andrew uses the pressure of his hands to open Neil’s mouth.

“I’m ready for you,” Andrew says, his voice low, even. 

He’s trying not to come just from watching Neil nuzzle this close to his cock. 

Neil nods, the movement abrupted by Andrew’s firm grip. His smile blooms behind the weight of Andrew’s thumbs, the corners of his mouth red and stretched.

Slowly, Andrew guides Neil forward, patient and careful. It’s not easy, letting Neil touch him, but it helps that Neil’s so pretty it hurts. There’s something about Neil’s spirit that bit by bit has broken into Andrew’s worries and fears and walls, and knocked them down. There’s still some bricks left in those walls, but they’ll get there and for now--

Now, Neil’s mouth is on Andrew’s dick, and Andrew’s short gasp speaks volumes, and Neil knows it; he smiles up at Andrew, meeting his eyes and showering Andrew with love and adoration.

It’s hard to look at Neil sometimes. But god does he look good on Andrew’s cock, his mouth cherry red and spit-shiny. Andrew threads his hands through Neil’s hair, holding tight with just enough slack for Neil to move back if needed.

Neil swallows around Andrew’s cock, again and again, each drop of his jaw strengthening the suction until Andrew thinks he might explode from warmth and wetness, and his fingers are tightening in Neil’s hair until he’s pulling harder than intended.

From the sounds he’s making, Neil doesn’t mind, and the humming vibrations echo up the length of Andrew’s cock and radiate out into his groin, his stomach. His legs go weak. Andrew steadies himself, stands his ground, and rides the sensations building in his body, the overwhelming warmth and excitement climbing higher and higher until he’s about to fly over the cliff.

It’s a long way to the ground, and Andrew can’t quite get there with Neil touching him yet. He stays Neil’s efforts with his hand tangled in Neil’s hair. 

“I’m going to come on your face,” Andrew says, a warning and a promise as he loosens his fingers in Neil’s hair to touch his own spit-slicked cock and his other hand slips down to grip Neil’s chin..

Neil shudders with delight in his hold, and it’s too much for Andrew to bear; he comes, striping Neil’s face with cum, his essence sticking to Neil’s eyebrows and eyelashes, dripping down his scarred cheek and landing on his lips. Andrew smears two fingers across the mess, dragging it to Neil’s lips.

Neil darts his tongue out again, wrapping it around Andrew’s fingers and licking, sucking, cleaning until his fingers are clean and Neil’s panting, a whine evident in his short breaths. The rest of Andrew’s cum is drying on his face, but Neil doesn’t seem to mind; he’s probably too focused with all of the blood that’s engorged his cock, turning it a pretty shade of deep pink. Andrew smiles as he traces his fingers along Neil’s neck, following the curve of the muscle to his shoulders, running fingertips down Neil’s back. 

Neil arches and waits, and almost doesn’t whine, but Andrew doesn’t mind. “Sit back,” he tells Neil. “You’ve done so good.”

Obedient,  _ for once _ , Neil rocks back onto his heels, and sits back. Andrew’s only a moment behind as he plants a knee on each side of Neil’s lap, and ducks his head down to return the favor. Andrew’s noisy, messy, uninhibited as he sucks Neil off, working his tongue down the shaft and taking Neil in as far as he can. Neil’s trying his hardest not to buck his hips, and he’s making noises that their neighbors across the street can probably hear, and he’s groaning low in his throat. 

“Andrew,” Neil gasps out, a promise and a prayer, as he comes, warm and wet in Andrew’s mouth. 

Andrew swallows, and Neil’s cock pulses again, another bit of cum leaking into Andrew’s mouth, and Andrew pops off Neil’s cock and presses his lips against Neil’s.

Some of Andrew’s cum has slid down to Neil’s lips and the kiss is messy and wet and tastes like both of them. 

It’s perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to suggest themes, kinks, or whatever you'd like to see for these lovely boys. I'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Mystrana_) and [tumblr](https://mystrana.tumblr.com/) and I don't bite!


End file.
